The Ruby Tales
by Shaolin-Zuki
Summary: The Ruby Tales is a tale of tragedy, forbidden love, and self-discovery. It is a story containing Homosexual relationships, too, so you shouldn't read it if that bothers you. It is the story of Prince Kium, and Saloh the Scribe, who invite you to join them on their journey as Kium learns what it means to rule a kingdom, and Saloh discovers a life he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, isn't it glorious Jael?" cried Kium, slithering down the hall with his personal, ever so faithful servant. Like his father, Kium had top scales the color of wood, a dark brown, with traces of grey diamond patterns. His belly scales, however, were a jet black color. Jael, who had colors of a light sandy brown and a cream colored belly, followed Kium closely as he tried to wrestle the proud, royal armor onto the restless prince.

Kium only had one shoulder pad and his golden arm bands on at the moment, but the fair haired Naga wouldn't be still.

"A new female has come, and a Royal no less! Come, we must hurry to meet her." he'd beckoned, he and his servant-who was also well known as his childhood playmate-following him down to the main hall.

Where, no doubt, his father was waiting.

It was no surprise that Kium was so excited, he was not allowed to marry any female but royalty, which they had been having trouble finding for the longest time.

Saloh, who was accompanying said Royalty to the Palace by way of a Naga-esque wheelchair, had only just escorted her inside their under-sand palace from the blistering storms outside. It was a bit longer than a normal Wheelchair, so it was more bed-like than anything. This way she could rest and didn't have to slither her way to her temporary room at the palace. Of course, he was explaining to her just what the customs were here, and refreshing her mind as to who the Royals here were.

No doubt she already knew though, being a princess herself?

Her name was Aledea. Aledea had nodded to Saloh, but stayed silent mostly. She hated royal Nagas, tradition and royalty was always part of the agenda. Arranged marriage and what not. But no, not Aledea, She had already made an agreement, that she wouldn't be married by force, but she would chose who she married.

Her eyes were rather dark looking from their deep, green gaze as they soon entered into the room where the Prince and King were. The King, being a larger man with a strong body, long black hair and brown scales, with a black underbelly and a diamond pattern onto his back. The king had blinked a few times upon seeing the female, but soon smiled, and bowed, as it was respectable to do so.

"Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Saloh parked the wheelchair in front of the King's throne, and moved from behind it, lowering his body to the floor and literally laying face down, one of the utmost respectful ways to bow, and the way that Saloh always bowed to the king. When it was safe to speak, Saloh spoke.

"Milord, Lady was wounded by a caravan on her way to our Citadel. The local healer has treated the wound." he informed.

Kium cut in next, rising from his large, very comfortable looking pillow that he was curled upon. He was now wearing all of his armor; two shoulder pads, golden rings around his arms and wrists, and a metal belt around his well shaped waist, with strings of red painted feathers hanging from it. He had gold hoop earrings in either ear, and much in the regal manner in which he did everything, approached the wheelchair.

"Injured? By a caravan? How horrible. My friend, Saloh, Please rise." he motioned, then stopped by the chair and smiled at her in a warm manner.

"I was told that you were travelling with someone when Saloh found you? How do you feel? Are you hungry? Tired?" he'd asked her, not realizing he was coming on a little strong. He was simply excited, is all. Saloh stood on the other side of the chair, a hand resting on the edge next to her arm whilst remaining silent.

Aledea raised a simple eyebrow as he came closer. Her hands placed over her stomach and she moved from her wheelchair, standing upright to meet the prince as he came closer, and asked how she felt. She held back a smirk, and she looked up at the prince.

"I was traveling with my father, King Ashentroy of the Southern Sands. My caravan was slaughtered, I was lucky to be alive, your highness."

She looked to Saloh, and she then looked back at the prince.

"I feel better, not terrific, but after all, I believe you would feel a bit crummy too if you have had your stomach stabbed and you had nearly died?" she asked, that smirk crossing her face as she noticed the king sit back, watching with amusement.

"Is there anything you need, Your Highness?"

Saloh simply stood quietly, waiting to either be dismissed or called upon for something. Kium nodded, of course, chuckling.

"Yes, I say I would be feeling a bit...'crummy'." he replied.

"If you are fatigued, I would be more than happy to show you to your room...Eh, Saloh, Don't you have some knowledge to tuck away into the library?" he said, glance shifting over to the Ruby colored Naga.

Saloh nodded, "Yes, Prince Kium."

"Then you are dismissed, thank you for escorting her here." he said. Nodding, and bowing, Saloh turned to leave for the library, and began to slither away. He knew he promised to stay with her with Royal company, but he couldn't go against the Prince's word. While they were childhood friends, he still treated Kium with the same respect as any peasant would.

"No," She said after the ruby colored Naga was near the door.

"I asked my hero to stay with me in company. My wounds have not yet healed, and I would prefer to have come one who has saved my life to be near in case anything else happens."

She never looked away from the Prince, and the King now raised himself slightly, as if interested in the fact that this Princess was much feistier than he had thought. Aledea looked over to Saloh, and then to the Prince.

"I would also wish to send a messenger to my father, saying that I am fine and alive." she stated, her hand placed on her wound while the other was at her side.

Pausing at the door, Saloh blinked and turned around, removing his hand from the door and returning. Kium looked slightly surprised at this, but then simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Such preparations have already been made. Guards and servants will be at your beckon and calls, should anything else happen, but your wish is my command as our esteemed guest." He replied. Returning to his place by his father's throne, after a quick kiss to her hand, he took a seat on his large red cushion, reclining and smiling placidly.

"She has quite the spirit... It's admirable." he muttered quietly to his father. While Saloh knew he'd get quite the scolding for not leaving when he was told to, he wouldn't mind enduring it.

"Then, Princess Aledea, what would you desire at this time?" Kium asked.

The Princess had nodded and then glanced at Saloh, before speaking to the King and Prince in a cool tone.

"I would like to rest for now, possibly have something to eat, it has been about a week since I last had anything." she stated, moving back to the wheelchair, her hand placed over her stomach, as if still holding the courage she could.

Saloh helped her into the chair, and then wheeled her out of the room. As they moved through the hallways of the building to her room, Saloh leaned in closer a little and asked.

"A week? Are you fasting?" He had asked her curiously, thinking it was a very foolish thing to go that long without eating unless you were fasting, or simply don't have access to food. When they arrived at her room, it was very large, glorious and splendid in all of its hospitable glory. Truly fit for royalty, we'll say. He paused, not having seen so glorious a room before.. other than the library. He couldn't help but stare in awe.

She chuckled, "No, I have been out in the desert for four days, we haven't been able to get a hold of food for several days before then." she stated, and she sighed, shutting her eyes as she moved herself from her chair, and, after briefly looking around the room, lowered herself.

"The Prince will try to make me his bride." she said to no one in particular.

"I find it very ironic, actually, when just last week, I am granted to chose who I want to marry." she laughed. Looking at Saloh, she straightened up.

"Don't breathe a word of this outside this room, Saloh, or I swear upon my life that it will be the last breath you will ever take."

At first, Saloh looked surprised, but understanding at her reasoning for her not having eaten for a while.

"Ah, well then, I know someone who can make-" he was cut off as she continued speaking. At the last threat, he blinked, staring. His tail shifted a little, making his Ruby colored scales glint in the warm light that filled the room. Saloh ran a hand through his ash colored hair, only for it to fall back into his striking yellow eyes, and he smiled in a calm manner at her.

"Threats have no place in my presence, especially when it comes to keeping secrets. I'll have you know I've never told anyone how the prince's pet falcon died a year ago." he said. None of what he had just spoken was sarcasm. Removing the golden arm bands from his arms and tucking them into his satchel, he moved the wheelchair into the corner of the room, out of the way.

"So, what would your highness prefer dining upon?" he'd asked curiously.

She smirked, and then nodded, "Alright then." She chuckled, and curled her tail around her body, before thinking.

"Anything really, Meat and Bread would be greatly appreciated." she purred somewhat, loving just the thought of food. It had been so long, it felt good to think about it.

"And... would wine be possible?"

Saloh nodded, "Of course, Milady. I shall return momentarily." he spoke quietly, before slithering out to the door. He slid it closed behind him, and preceded down the large statue-lined hall.

A quiet sigh escaped him, and he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the mess of short-cut, sand-filled ashen locks in an agitated manner. It's not that he wasn't -honored- to be guide for the princess, just.. he had better things to do. Other things that called for his time. Surely she could find another errand boy to run her around?

Sschf..

Saloh paused, blinking. He stopped his own slithering, peering around searchingly for the second source of slither he'd heard. His pointed ears picked up someone sneaking around somewhere to his left. To be shrouded in the shadows of the large pillars present lining the hall.. ?

A frown crawled onto Saloh's face.. Reaching over into his satchel after lifting the flap, he drew out a chipped and well used dagger, dull but dangerous. As he held it out in front of him to show his stalker that he was well armed, he spoke not -too- loud, but loud enough to be heard.

"Show yourself. I am armed, and I would suggest you do not try to spill blood in the King's palace.." He warned, narrowed eyes darting around still.

"Put that down, Saloh.. You might hurt yourself." Came a familiar, mid-toned voice. A fair head emerged from the shadows, followed by a toned body, and long, royal tail. Prince Kium.

Saloh's eyes widened at the sight of the prince, and the blade clattered to the floor, followed by him as he quite literally collapsed into a bow.

"K-Kium! I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was you... I feared it was a common th-"

"That's enough, Saloh. It's alright! Rise." Kium chuckled - Amused by how his scholar groveled so. The handsome snake paused beside the Ruby Naga, leaning down to gently pull his friend up.

Saloh moved up upon Kium's command. He picked up the blade while he was at it, slipping it back into the pouch, keeping quiet with his eyes glued to the floor; He dared not look up at the crown prince after threatening him.

Kium perked a brow, "Saloh, my friend.. It was a mistake. It's not as if I'll behead you for it.. How is the princess?" he spoke quietly, placing a hand on Saloh's shoulder. Brown eyes flickered over the tan-skinned outcast, and a sudden smirk tugged at his dark painted lips.

"She is well. I was just going to fetch her some nourishment, she hasn't eaten in a week, Milord." he replied, still not daring to take his eyes from the precious marble floor. It was beginning to irk the eager prince, as was made apparent when Kium slid a hand beneath Saloh's chin, angling his gaze up more.

"I trust you'd rather not disrespect me by paying more attention to the floor than the prince, my friend. I've already sent her servants to wait hand and tail on her... I require something of you. Come." He spoke broadly, hand dropping to his side as he led Saloh away from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned a corner. Into another corridor, this one being less grand, and smaller, in which the walls were lined with weaves of gold and precious fabrics, depicting glorious battle scenes. Another corner, and into an unlit room.

Saloh paused at the entrance to this dark room, blinking. The crown prince vanished into the large darkness, and he squinted, venturing slowly inside.

"Kium..? What is this matter, that we should need to discuss it in such a dark room?" Saloh asked quietly. As he felt something brush across his tail, however, he paused, blinking. He had little to no time to respond as he felt a claw-tipped hand slide across his back, and Kium's voice rolled out in a hushed tone.

"It is so nobody can witness our conversation, Saloh. Now.." He approached from behind. He wrapped an arm around the torso of the ruby scaled Naga, causing Saloh to gasp-startled-and stiffen. The scholar tried to move away, though was pulled back. Kium hugged Saloh from behind, bare chest pressing flush against the back of the scholar.

"P-Prince K- What are you-?"

"Shh.. Don't run. I know this is what you want.." Kium whispered quietly. His other arm slipped below, wrapping around Saloh's waist.

Saloh, a bright blush present across his tanned cheeks, exhaled sharply, doing his best to glance over his shoulder at his royal captor. Kium's movements were making him terribly uncomfortable, for.. quite a few reasons.

"Wh.. What? Why would you say something like that?" He asked in a hushed tone; The prince's ever moving hands were hindering his ability to speak. His tail curled defensively around himself-and, unfortunately-around the prince's body as well.

Kium chuckled quietly, "I've seen the way you watch the other servants.. The men. You like men, don't you?" he hissed into Saloh's pointed ear, taking the pierced lobe between painted lips, grazing his teeth gently across and over the metal node present in a nibble.

Saloh couldn't help but give a shuddering sigh, goosebumps rising in his skin. Had the prince really seen him stare at the servants so? He bit his lip softly and shut his eyes, once again trying to move away from the prince, despite his overwhelming grip.

"T..The princess... We can't, even if..." he muttered hesitantly. He hadn't been touched in.. Agh, forever. Not since he'd met that dashing guardsman. And this felt so good, yet it felt so.. -wrong-. Surely the prince would be betrothed to the princess by the dawn's light, whether the crown prince wished it so or not.

Kium grinned wickedly, moving his nibbles down to Saloh's jaw, placing sweet kisses and nips there, drawing a sharp gasp from the ruby Naga. With a pinch of Saloh's nipples, the scholar gave a strangled noise, finally pulling away from Kium. He darted to the other side of the room with a quiet gasp, placing his back to the wall and an outstretched arm blindly in front of him.

"Prince.. I beg of you! Take no heed to my meager wishes, think of the kingdom!" He pleaded, voice raised slightly out of panic. He flinched away, turning his head as a pale hand shot from the darkness over his mouth, as his tail curled tightly below him.

Kium drew closer, pressing his bare chest against Saloh's hand, and eventually equally bare torso, pinning him against the wall with no escape. He narrowed his silvered eyes dangerously with a seductive grin playing across his lips, which he lowered to gently nip at Saloh's collarbone.

"Hush.. Think about your situation." He whispered. His free hand trailed up Saloh's chest, fingers trailing down to the point where man merged with snake, and toward the middle.

He continued, "I am the Crown Prince.. If we are caught, nothing will happen to me. You, on the other unfortunate hand, will be put to death should I so wish it." He explained. Upon feeling the other stop his struggling, realization hitting him full, his hand slipped off.

Kium locked his lips with Saloh while the Naga was temporarily stunned with the truth, while his fingers played about the loincloth that covered the slit that hid Saloh's length. The scholar's satchel hit the ground beside him with a gentle thump, and another shudder ran across his body. He really didn't have a choice.. Even if it was wrong, it was better than being beheaded for such a shameful reason.

Saloh's tongue reluctantly rose to meet Kium's, engaging themselves in a torrent of licking and tugging. He felt his loincloth being tugged off, and reached around to undo the clasp that held it. As easily as the cloth had been torn off, he felt Kium slide a finger into the delicate entrance, the tip of his finger brushing along Saloh's head to draw a quiet moan from the Naga.

"Mhnnhn.." Kium snickered. His slender arms wrapped around the tanned scholar, pressing Saloh's body flush against his own, heat radiating from both parties.

His own length slid out of its internal sheath, slick and hard. He moved his body forward, to graze the tip across Saloh's slit, pushing himself inside just a bit.

Saloh gave a startled grunt! The kiss was broken so that the prince was left to viciously bite at Saloh's lip, causing the scholar to squint his eyes mostly shut in a wince. But - It hadn't been his fault; he'd been caught off guard, to say in the least. After all, hadn't this entire situation?

As Kium slid his way further inside of Saloh, the heads of their lengths soon met within the scholar's hot shaft. Kium couldn't help but give a low, dark chuckle, which mingled among soft moans. Saloh's lip snapped back to him after Kium had playfully pulled it away with his teeth, and had then brought his lips back to Saloh's pointed ear, forked tongue slithering out to taste him. Taste his lust.

"Just like a woman.." He mused aloud to Saloh, hands moving down to grip Saloh's hips, angling himself further up, and Saloh down, so he may make this tight squeeze a bit easier.

"But you're so much better than a woman, aren't you, Saloh? So obedient.. Masculine.. No defiance...?" Kium paused his advances, leaving their lengths wedged beside each other within Saloh's hot shaft.

Kium's silvered eyes slid half closed, darkly painted lids fluttering just briefly as he gazed across the scholar, observing his tortured face. How his hand clamped over his mouth, how desperately he tried not to enjoy it.. It was enough to make Kium laugh!

"My!" He chuckled, leaning down somewhat to nuzzle his nose into Saloh's ashen hair, "If I had known you were going to be -this- awnry about it, I wouldn't have chosen you to be my first male, Saloh. I only did this because I thought you'd like it.."

Regretfully, Kium would push his palms into Saloh's hips, and slowly begin to draw his length from the scholar. This was done with a soft 'tsk-tsk'ing, rather disappointed that Saloh had reacted in such a manner. Kium wasn't about to rape Saloh, after all, as he -did- have a certain fondness for the foreigner when it came right down to it.

"-Ah!"

Saloh had finally spoken up! His hand rest upon Kium's hip, before the prince had fully drawn out, prompting him to leave the tip of his slick length within the scholar's shaft. Kium's slender, plucked brows rose in a soft surprise. He hadn't been expecting Saloh to speak up, but now that he haaaaad.. Mhmm.

"Yesss..?" He hissed out in a serpent-like fashion, moving one hand up to cup Saloh's cheek, angling his gaze upward. Kium's thumb drew across Saloh's cheek in a tender manner, to show that there were no hard feelings.

Well.. openly.

Saloh's eyes had flickered away momentarily, unused to gazing upon Prince Kium in such a.. disrespectful manner.

"I.."

...

Kium shifted. His sudden movement inside of Saloh's tender shaft aroused a soft groan from Saloh. It was, as he knew, a subtle reminder of the position they were in, and that there wasn't time for long talks..

"I.. It... I love it, P-Prince Kium. And I want more.."

Kium's brows perked in honest surprise. Well, that was certainly something he never would have pictured Saloh saying!

"But.."

Damn.

"..I.. c-can't.. As much as I want it, P-Prince, it isn't right for the Kingdom.. What... if.."

Ah. That's right.. Fables.

You see, among certain species of Naga, Males are, indeed, able to become impregnated. As such, that's precisely why if homosexual relations are not prohibited, practices are applied that allow intercourse, without chance of spilling seed into one another.

..And it was safe to say that Kium hadn't taken such precautions.

"Oh, my -dear- Saloh! For one who spends such large amounts of time stuck in that stuffy old library you enjoy so much, you don't seem entirely too smart sometimes. Don't you know those are just fables..?"

Kium, after he'd had his laugh, trailed the backs of his claws down Saloh's side, eliciting another shudder from his tanned form. When Kium had paused, fingertips pinching, twisting, teasing Saloh's nipples, those tender nodes of flesh, Saloh had outright cried out!

This was distraction enough, of course, as Kium took the chance to roughly grip Saloh's hip with the hand that had never left it, plunging his length deep into Saloh's shaft, until the tip rest against the base of the scholar's length, and likewise the scholar's tip against his. Fully submerged within the scholar, Kium even began to tremble.

How glorious! Such an utterly tight fit... Kium doubted he could even -stand- women after this.

"Ahh.. There, now.."

"K.. Kiu-"

"Ah-Ah, Saloh-"

"More.."

"...Oh..?"

A wicked, utterly devious smirk drew across his painted lips. Perfect.. He had Saloh right where he wanted him. That single word was a pass, an allowance to handle Saloh as he did so please.

One has to love Technicalities.

Straightening up so he towered somewhat above Saloh once more, another slow slide from Saloh's hot, slick shaft, resulted in another pounding return inside, which elicited an excited grunt from both parties.

"You want more, Saloh..? I'll give you more.."

..Heh.

"But.. Only if you beg."

Saloh's eyes fluttered open, gazing up at Kium in a pathetic manner. How utterly flustered he was, how utterly captured.. He knew for certain, at those very words, how much trouble he was in. And it was only the beginning.

Whilst Kium made careful work of rocking his hips back and forth, his tail had slid up, slipping just so over his shoulder. A clawed hand tipped up, fingertips tilting Saloh's head back, before his fingers would begin to slip past Saloh's lips.

"Suck on them.."

Oh, yes.

Saloh's lips parted, obediently, and two of Kium's fingers entered, the prince relishing in the delightful feeling of Saloh's tongue licking them all over. How the underside made his fingers slick, but, more importantly, how diligently Saloh went about it. Those tongue skills weren't earned without experience, Kium knew.

And he wondered.

Mm.. Yesss. Of course.

Kium paused his rocking hips, fingers pulling from Saloh's mouth, tendrils of saliva linked between his lips, and Kium's fingers. Kium gazed so fondly down upon Saloh, grinning with amusement at the lust-drunken gaze he held, ushering his tail further over his shoulder.

"You've sucked the seed from men before, haven't you..? I could feel it, the way you sucked on my fingers. You're quite experienced in doing so, as well. Far better than a woman.. You know what men like."

Bringing the tip of his tail downward, Saloh gazed upon the dark tip with slight, un-focused confusion. He had parted his lips once more, as if to ask-

"Mmph-!"

He hadn't had a chance to. Kium slid the tip of his tail past Saloh's lips, and into his mouth, picking up his rocking pace inside of Saloh's hot shaft once more.

"Suck on it.. Like you were sucking my seed from me, Saloh. Let me see you enjoy pleasuring a man..."

Surprisingly, Saloh appeared much more willing. It seemed as if being fucked had more of an impact on his defiance than Kium had intended, but, of course, it was more than welcomed.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Saloh lifted them to angle Kium's tail better, bobbing his head back and forth, slowly at first, so as to acquaint himself with the odd feeling of his lips passing over scales. It had took him a few moments to figure out exactly how he'd go about it.

But once he had..?

Kium's fingers entwined themselves through Saloh's hair, gripping it somewhat to welcome the waves of pleasure washing across him. Saloh's tongue circled around Kium's tail in a manner that even drove the prince to mewling; now bucking his hips more quickly into Saloh's shaft. Faster, harder.. It was a mere wonder how they hadn't been found out yet, how their cries and moans filled the room as they did.

"Ah! Oh, Saloh! You... You're amazing, Saloh..." Kium had gasped, wondrous! What -really- dipped Kium over the edge, was when Saloh's moans cut off, merely as he endeavored to swallow Kium's tail deeper into his throat. This, of course, was instinct to him. It wouldn't have the same amazing effect that it would have had upon a man's length, but.. Hell. If it had? Kium would be spilling his seed into Saloh as we speak.

Kium's head bowed, shoulders shrugging up, hands massaging through Saloh's hair to encourage the scholar to work that magical tongue of his. His hips bucked so fast into Saloh now, the tightness between their lengths which both were wedged in that shaft was of no consequence - If nothing else, it served to push them on quicker, and farther.

...

"I thought I heard something over here, in the Gallery. Perhaps thieves... Come. If anything were to be stolen, the King would have our heads upon pikes!"

Saloh's eyes widened.

Oh... No, this was terrible! That's what this room was - The Gallery! Where all of the most precious paintings and artifacts in the King's possession were kept - And guards were right outside in the hall!

Gagging somewhat, Saloh began to squirm. At least, more than he had already been. Whilst one hand worked to pull Kium's tail from his throat which he had so mercilessly been sucking on, the other placed upon an erect node of flesh upon Kium's chest, arousing yet another cry from the prince, as they had been oh-so-sensitive from lack of attention. Saloh mentally winced, eyes closing- Shit! Why did Kium's cry arouse him so? He was begging to-

"Ah-! S.. Saloh!"

Kium's cry was precursor to his final thrust, bruised hips throwing themselves into Saloh's own, before he would begin to spill his seed deep inside of the scholar. It had just been then that Saloh managed to pull Kium's tail free from his throat, his own pleasured cry mingling with Kium's, echoing through the hall in a glorious symphony of release. Saloh had joined Kium in spilling his own seed not moments after.

"Prince Kium!"

Kium had little to no time to rest, sinking into Saloh, holding the scholar ever so close to himself whilst his length remained inside of Saloh's seed-filled shaft, depositing what it would. He'd taken this chance to lock lips with Saloh, beautiful, loving moans exchanged with him, ignorant to the torch lights that were held over the two.

Of course, the guards that had found them, at first, were dumbfounded. They hadn't known what to make of the situation - One terrified Scholar, and one lustful Prince. They dared not touch the prince, as it was against their laws, and so could not pull them apart and bring the matter to the King.

..They did nothing more than watch. Watch as those two contrasting bodies heaved against each other to stay upright. Saloh's striking, languid gaze teared up some as he watched the guardsmen watching them, feeling utterly, wholly ashamed for what great pleasure he'd taken in it.

And how should Kium react, once he had realized their audience..?

A glance was cast over his shoulder. His gaze partially hidden by stray strands of hair, his head tilted back, eyes lulling themselves half closed, a wicked grin stretched across his lips.

"... Tellllll my Father.." He panted, leaning down to steal another quick kiss from Saloh, as if to further instate his next point, "..The wedding is off."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been at least ten minutes before they managed to drag the Mamba Division around to pulling the two apart. For those ten minutes.. Saloh was mortified.

The guardsmen who had discovered Kium with Saloh could only stand at the doorway, torches raised, exchanging occasional glances of disturbance for the situation. It was beyond their comprehension, this situation: From birth, Kium had showed no romantic interest in anyone but women. And specific women, at that. Royalty. So to take interest in a man, let alone a peasant scholar..

"Saloh.."

It was the first word Kium had spoken since he had proclaimed that the marriage was off. The gentle utterance of the his name caused Saloh to jerk a bit, eyes snapping shut. It were as if he'd been struck.

Kium was still inside Saloh. That might've been a part of it, he figured- A part of Saloh's fear, that is. Kium began gently stroking his coated fingers through Saloh's hair, a soft little smirk present on those painted lips as they nuzzled against Saloh's temple. A kiss was placed there, before they exhaled a soft, warm breath across his ear, lowering then to rest beside it.

"Don't be afraid, Saloh. They won't touch us, for the time being... Relax and enjoy it, will you? Beside that.. I can't pull out if you're as tensed up as this." Kium chuckled softly. His hand left the comfort of stroking through jet black hair, and down to place upon Saloh's ruby hip. There, after a moment to allow Saloh a moment to try to relax, he slowly applied pressure and began to slide his length out of Kium's shaft with slow, erotic squelching noises as a result of the amount of seed shared between them.

It was more strenuous on Saloh than it was Kium, in this. Through the fear that held him so, he just couldn't manage to relax completely. Swallowing thickly, Saloh's head tilted back, his hands placing upon Kium's shoulder and hip to help push him away.

But damn him.. Saloh was getting aroused all over again! Although Kium could easily go for another round, he knew that neither time nor conditions would allow that, much to his dismay.

Startled gasps, and curious, if not horrified sounds came front the guards observing, watching as their Prince and Scholar attempted to un-couple. The entire display was wholly erotic. The gasps, the squelches.. Grunting, moaning, and whimpering. But finally, with effort, Kium was free of the shaft with a delighted gasp, gazing downward at the somewhat softened lengths. Seed dribbled out of Saloh's shaft.. What a dirty sight.

"_K.. Kium!_" Saloh exhaled sharply - The hand that had been placed on Kium's shoulder tightened, keeping himself upright. He had little to no strength left. But, with what he could muster, he managed to pull Kium down just enough to whisper softly to him.

_"..I don't want to die, Kium.." _

The simple request caught Kium off guard. What was Saloh on about? For a moment he was about to make some sort of light-hearted joke about it, but upon glancing up and spying Saloh's expression.. His heart stopped.

Saloh bit back tears.. His shoulders shook, as did the rest of him. A clenched jaw was all he could do to keep his lips still, so he didn't look completely pathetic. But he was terrified.. While before his thoughts had been on what would happen to the throne, his thoughts were now on what would happen to himself. The sheer amount of trouble he was in now wasn't even his own fault! But there's no way that Kium would be prosecuted, and only a small chance that he would be punished at all for this act. For political reasons it would likely be hidden from the public, but Saloh..

...His life could be stamped out in a fraction of a second for this. It was different.

So, it was no wonder why he was so frightened. The weight of the situation had been bearing down only upon Saloh up until now, but the gravity of it now pressed upon Kium, as well. His eyes widened to think what consequences supposedly harmless copulation brought around for the man he'd chosen.

"Saloh.. What? What are you talking about? I won't let them kill you, you know that..." Kium returned hastily, flustered. He pulled the Scholar close and once again held him, stroking in a soothing manner at his shoulders and hair. This didn't appear to yield any results.

It was about then that the Mambas finally showed up. Their entrance was as quiet as knowledge of their existance - Without a word, Kium felt claws upon his shoulders, and arms. The sudden jerk given thereafter to try to pry him away from Saloh gave the pair a start, and Kium needn't turn to know who was pulling at him. The Mamba Division, after all, were the only non-nobles in the kingdom allowed, by law, to touch the prince.

"Wh- _Release me!_" Kium exclaimed in surprise, recieving only silent grunts of effort as the three naga slowly pulled him away. Saloh clung to Kium's waist even as Kium's comforting arms were pulled from him, and he gazed up at the startling, ghastly figures.

Their skin was sun-tanned, but yet pale at the same time. It wasn't the lightness of tone, but the color - Grey, is how one might put it. Their hair was grown out to their shoulders, and black as night. As were their claws, which looked to be quite long. Even longer than Kium's, and sharper to boot. Their merging point wasn't located entirely at their waist either, but rather, scales crept up their sides, and back, forming a distinct 'v' shape there. It was all he could manage to see, before..

Wham!

With a startled croak, Saloh fell quickly away from Kium. One of the Mambas had struck him across the top of his head with a fist, which meant the trio could finally pull Kium fully away. They held the wriggling prince in segments and began to slither away against his will, the entire time no words were spoken.

"Saloh!" The crown prince seethed sharply in a mild shade of horror, "Don't kill him! I'll have **BOTH **your heads on pikes and displayed to the Kingdom, if he dies!" Kium's voice echoed down the lavished hall. This was, of course, meant for the lower guardsmen who, as soon as they were out of sight, moved in on the coiled scholar. He knew better than to fight their actions of pulling him upright, though couldn't help but be dragged along, since the quick strike of the Mamba had left him dizzy.

And so, terrified, and with the scents of copulation still clinging to his sweat-soaked skin, he was then dragged off to the nearest dungeon to await his judgement and endure his humiliation.

"Disgusting.." The words reached his nibbled ears, and his heart twisted.

_'I don't want to die, Kium..' _


	4. Chapter 4

"You do understand that he'll have to be put to death. Do you not?"

His voice, and decision, was resolute. The King had always been a strong man, and whether by physical traits or personality, it made no difference. That's why Kium's hopes of releasing Saloh from the dungeon only by begging his father had fallen. His fists clenched at his sides as he slithered further up the steps toward the King's throne.

"It's my fault Saloh is even in this mess, Father! _I pushed it on him- He didn't even want it!_ You can't kill him for my mistake. **That's murder of the ugliest shade!**" Kium barked at his father, trying so hard to take the blame entirely on his shoulders. It was mostly because he knew he wouldn't be given punishment that was too bad, but also because it was true. Even Saloh had tried talking him out of it when the advances began. But, to the King, this didn't matter; He made this perfectly clear when he struck Kium across the face with a ringed hand.

"We are unable to murder." His father stated. Kium reeled back, wincing when placing a hand to his face, shooting a hurt glare up at the King, who continued, "I am the King of this country, and you are the Prince, my heir, and eventual successor. I have much yet to teach you, and this, first, will be that we are not able to murder, even if we tried. Since we create the rules, we cannot break them. We do what we must for our country, and if you cannot do that.. Then this country is in grave danger." The King's face grew hard.

Kium seethed with restraint; His blood boiled at the truth he already knew, and he felt he might lash out at his father at any moment, King or not. Why couldn't he save Saloh with his power? It had always worked before, but now, it seemed they were as useless a concept as looking for a grain of rice in a desert.

His father sunk back into his cushioned throne, tail lifting to curl up around his coil. His hardened gaze, belying his reputation as a kind and just ruler, never left Kium. The King spoke softly, "_This is not a rebuttal._ The scholar will be put to death in the morning, for acting with the prince in such a manner. It wouldn't have been any trouble if the act didn't break so many of our laws.. But it did. This matter will be kept secret, my son, and anyone knowledgeable of the situation will be put to death for the sake of the Kingdom, excluding yourself and the Mambas."

He lifted his hand, and Kium reeled back a bit more as the King made a vague 'go away' motion.

"My word is final-"

**"-Your word is ****murder!**" Kium spat back, much to the King's surprise, who shifted upward a bit to see what his son had to say. But that did appear to be it, as Kium tore his hand from his cut cheek, and turned to slither out of the room.

The King had sunk back into the cushions of his throne, after, and groaned softly in annoyance.

This wasn't the end of it for Saloh. No.. Kium wasn't going to allow his sloppy mistake be the end of the one person who had sparked such a feeling in him. A feeling that was unfamiliar, but something he knew he would never feel again if it was Saloh's end.

Was it love? Perhaps.. He thought he knew what love was before, and this hadn't seemed at all like that. He hadn't even noticed it until only after the copulation had finished, and hadn't made any mention of it during.

Images of Saloh caught in that heated act flooded back to his mind. The look of pleading.. Of lust.. Of a man who was only doing what he could, and couldn't do anything else because of Kium's words. He grit his teeth to know that Saloh could have escaped at any time, but Kium had jokingly threatened him with death. This was all his fault..

Kium's slithered sped up. He raced right through the halls of his lavished home, headed for the dungeon. When he eventually arrived, he saw that there were two more guards than the two that usually were there. Quick composure was needed. He straightened up, re-made his disshelved hair, and finally fixed his ornaments a bit before approaching.

"I'm here to see Saloh."

"Prince Kium!" They were startled, and had been talking before he approached. They took the time to lower themselves, and only arose when Kium cleared his throat.

"We can't allow that, Prince Kium.." One of the Naga spoke, bowing again out of apology, "Your father said you would come here, to try to let him go-"

"-Are you disobeying me?" Kium snapped. It was commonplace for him to become agitated when an order was refused, but that was his spoiled side - And this was different. He was far too angry for it to be normal agitation, and then knew it. He approached them, and they backed up a bit, being a part of the guardsmen that weren't allowed to touch Kium.

"I will not try to release Saloh.. I am already aware of my father's ruling. I only want to say goodbye. You _will _allow me the same treatment as his peasant family, will you not?" Kium tossed the harsh fact at them, and they all tensed. Worried glances were exchanged.. Until, "Don't worry. I won't tell my father you let me visit him. You'll be in no trouble. **Now **_**move..**_" Kium, without awaiting there approval, slithered into their crossed weapons which blocked the entrance. The guardsmen inhaled sharply and withdrew their weapons; They decided it was better just to let him have a simple goodbye, rather than get on the prince's bad side.


	5. Chapter 5

The dungeon, now.. The dungeon was a truly terrible place. It was a morgue, interrigation room, and prison, all in one. Kium lifted a hand to cover his nose due to the smell of blood and decay - It was overpowering, even though he could see none of it in this darkness.

"Saloh?" He called out into the darkness of the dungeon. Torches were lit, but provided only little light for the corners in which they hung.

Aside from being dark, and smelling like horror, the dungeon was cold. Saloh had been given a pile of fresh hay to sleep on in the corner, and a small bowl with.. something, in it. He hadn't touched what he assumed was food, and instead remained curled up in the corner, back against the cold, hard stone of the wall.

His belongings..

His work...

_His life. _All had been taken from him in an instant. And to think he'd been trying to protect Kium from a supposed assasin in the shadows, just moments earlier.. The ruby-scaled naga huffed at the thought, and hung his head. It was night now, and the moonlight poured in through the hole which was several feet above him, and un-reachable.

"Saloh!" Kium's voice echoed through the dungeon.

Saloh's head jerked up, eyes wide with surprise- When did Kium get here? No, how did he get here? Why was he here? Saloh's head swimmed with questions for the Prince, and his heart fluttered with a vague hope that he'd be forgiven.

"I'm here, Kium!" He returned, rising from the hay. He made his way-slowly, due to that hit from the Mamba earlier-to the bars of the cage that held him, and reached his arm out into the darkness, waving it for Kium to see.

His sun-tanned hand was grabbed soon enough by a pale hand, and Kium approached the bars, slipping an arm through to hug Saloh as much as he felt he could. Something that was only reluctantly returned by the scholar. It was understandable, as this was the very reason that he was in this mess to begin with. Right?

"Have they hurt you?"

"No."

"Did they give you your belongings back?"

"No.."

"Did-"

_"-Why are you here?" _

Kium drew back somewhat, releasing Saloh. He looked to the scholar with an expression of surprise from his sudden statement.. And proceeded to turn his gaze downward, in guilt. His arm slipped back through the cage and his hand remained on the bars.

"I _can't_ let them kill you.. Saloh. It's.." He found it harder to speak to Saloh than he thought - His throat was closing up a bit. He was choking on his own guilt, it felt like, "..It's... _my fault_. Why you're in here. You tried to refuse, but I thought of it all as a joke, and now- Now I know, and.."

Saloh's head hung a bit. He bit his tongue to keep quiet, and tears bit at his eyes in turn. Closing his eyes to stop the stinging, he shook his head lightly at Kium's intentions.

"_Even if I-_"

His statement was cut off as Kium placed a hand over Saloh's lips; He gazed long and hard at Saloh, obviously serious as he stated, "Don't try to argue this with me Saloh. You need to leave this Kingdom, and go elsewhere, so they don't kill you."

"_Mmph-_" Saloh grunted, backing away from the bars, and thus taking Kium's hand from his mouth, "Go WHERE?"

Saloh trembled somewhat. It pained him to face the truth, but he needed to do it.. To make Kium realize, "My home is here, Kium.. You remember the day they found me outside the borders. I was alone, almost dead, and I had nothing with me.. Even now I don't remember anything about my life before here. So even if I were to escape, _where_ would I go?"

"_Anywhere, _Saloh!" Kium's voice raised - He placed a hand over his own mouth, and glanced up toward the top of the stairs, before looking back to Saloh.

"Anywhere. Just.. Anywhere you can. Start a new life if you must- **Just live.**" He pleaded. Saloh was rather taken aback by the pain in his eyes.. It was genuine. Kium seemed to care more for Saloh's life than he did. But there was still the problem of.. how.

"..How will I escape, then, Kium? If you wish me to live that badly, then I certainly won't refuse... But the only way out is a window way up there, and I can't escape by myself." Saloh mentioned, turning to motion up to the window above, in who's moon beam he stood.

Kium finally found a leg up on the situation. Or rather.. A tail-up?

"Don't you worry about that, Saloh. We just need to get you out of here, quickly." Kium stated softly. He slipped back a bit, and examined the bars.. All were too small for him to fit through - But, then, he spied the opening through which food and belongings were given. It was about the size of a large book, though still too small for a person to fit through. If Saloh were to try to escape into the rest of the dungeon it would be futile; However, Kium's family wasn't royal simply because they'd worked for it.

No.. Rather, a special trait they held made them surperior. It was a trait which Kium had as well. He approached the opening, nodding softly as he then quickly pulled off his armor, all of it. Saloh then observed..

Kium placed his arms through the opening, first. Slowly sliding forward, he easily managed to slip his head through by turning it, and his arms turned so he could now pull himself through better. It was now that it appeared he was in trouble - His shoulders were too wide to fit through. Saloh slid forward a bit, looking as if he were about to help- Until..

_"Isssthath Rakss thhheno thhsssenssssllen..." _

Soft, barely detectable squishing could be heard. Saloh had heard about this, but never seen it.. He looked to be struck entirely in awe as he observed the physical changes of the ancient spell. Saloh's head became more slender, more diverse - His fingers began to grow scales, as did his back. The scales at his merge grew further and further and, for the briefest of moments, he appeared more snake-like than even the Mambas.

He used this brief advantage to slip through, with effort. It took a bit of wriggling and writhing, but soon enough, the shoulders dislocated themselves and slid back, and he was through, inside the cell. He wasted no time in rushing over to Saloh, taking the scholar by the arm with those newely grown out claws, leading him to the window.

"_Go now, Sssssaloh! Climb out, and nnnnever returnnn here._" His heavily hissing accent urged. The scholar was still caught in shock of witnessing the transformation, but, nevertheless seemed to understand. Kium stretched himself up as much as he could with back against the wall. He offered Saloh an arm up and, lifting said arms to push Saloh upward, the strength he was granted during this brief time of transformation made the process easier. He had to tilt his head to avoid being hit in the face while Saloh's tail spilled over his shoulders.

_'I'll check..' _

Kium's eyes widened. Saloh hadn't heard the guards' statement- But this transformation also heightened his hearing, as a result of his human half. He grunted sharply, and rose onto the weaker tip of his tail, which shot pain up his body, even to his shoulders. This momentary agony provided Saloh just the boost he needed, and when he grasped the edge, he'd gasped in sheer delight.

"I've got it!" He called down before pulling himself up strenuously. Kium slid back down again and craned his head back to look up at Saloh. He hadn't fully pulled himself out just yet- He paused, and glanced down at Kium..

"..Thank you, Kium. I'll live. For you, I'll live, and..."

"_Jussssst go! _You don't have much time!" Kium cut him off. With no more than a brief wave, and one last stroke of his hand across Saloh's tail before it was out of reach, he slid back to the opening and pulled himself through in a snap.

A quick glance around the dungeon yielded Kium an answer for why Saloh was gone. On a table nearby, covered in recent blood, a tool of torture was present. Kium was already quickly reverting, and so he snapped up the short blade, clamping his hand over his mouth as he slashed it across his arm. The blade dropped onto the sand which covered the dungeon floor and he fell, limp. Acting lessons young in life paid off, and he held his arm for the guardsman to see, claiming that Saloh had slashed his arm, and escaped through the window using the miniscule cracks in the walls..

For Saloh, freedom was sweet. Despite the fact that the chilling night air that met his skin left him numb within a few moments, he tumbled down the wall just a few feet, and met sand. He could hear the commotion inside as the guardsmen attended to Kium.

"_Arrange a search! Find the criminal!_" He heard called. Startled, and with nothing but.. Nothing, not even clothing, he then raced off into the open, stretching ocean of sand.

He didn't know how he was going to make it through this.. Or.. If he even would.

But he made a promise he'd live.

_"Kium..." _


	6. Chapter 6

The sweet, soft aroma of essential oils..

The gentle crackling of a warm fire, somewhere in the darkness..

The lilting, tender tones of someone singing a lullaby...

All of these things were beyond a gracious experience for the waking Prince.

Even as he quietly stirred, sand-abraised skin was met with the soothing feeling of wet cloth, and now, as consciousness began to take reign over his mind, he could also hear the sound of water gently lapping against a shore.

As his arm lifted, a soft hiss passed his grit teeth- His skin had suffered such bad burning, that despite the fact that it had been a few days since he was found, the skin still ached to move. As did the muscles from use of travel.

"You are awake?" Came the same voice which had moments before been singing that sweet lullaby; The tongue was foreign to him, but the voice.. Male, mid-toned, rich in velvet-lined lyrics.. He need not understand what the lyrics meant for it to be comforting to him. But he knew he couldn't give a reply, despite knowing the same tongue he used to speak with rather than sing, for the simple fact that his throat was far too parched.

Still, his chapped lips moved, parting and closing as if to form voice-less words. This show of attempt at communication earned a vocal confirmaiton, "I see, I see.. One moment. Now that you are awake, I can give you drink. It will hurt, but you must swallow and try, for I have many questions for you, Naga."

Following this, the Prince could hear sounds of sand shifting beneath one's body. The rest was hard to make out; It sounded like the strange caretaker was moving things around, tearing cloth, splashing in water, and then the sound of shifting sand came closer.

His body jerked softly when touched somewhere on his cheek; He was unable to see at the moment, as one might have guessed, and so every little touch was a surprise to overly-sensitive skin.

"Do not be afraid, Naga. I have been tending to your wounds, and there would be no sense in me harming you at this point. As I said before, it will hurt, but please try to drink.." Came the male's voice once more, still speaking as tenderly as he could manage above a whisper. What the Prince now recognized as a hand cupped his cheek softly, ushering his head to tilt back against the cries of aching neck muscles. After this was done, a wet cloth was pressed to his lips rather than the mouth of a container, which was at first quite confusing to the Prince.

But then.. As the taste of sweet liquid met his taste buds, and slowly proceeded to trickle down his throat, he found himself suckling at the cloth like a babe to a bottle. He recognized this sweet liquid as Goat's Milk, and now understood why it was being delivered to him through a soaked cloth. If in straight liquid form, it would be harder for him to swallow it. At least this way, while it was painful, it was gradually becoming less painful by how the milk was coating the abused skin of his esophagus.

"That's it.." The strange caretaker chuckled softly upon seeing the Prince's eagerness to devour the cloth for the milk, and squeezed the cloth so more milk was administered. He continued until no more was available, and despite the soft grunt of discontent for the action, pulled the cloth away to drench it in milk once more.

"Try to talk now, Naga.. If you can, tell me; What is your name?"

It was painful. He felt as if his throat would begin to bleed if he tried to speak, but he also felt he owed it to this man whom was caring for him. He had to swallow several times to clear his throat enough; In this, the milk no longer coated it, but the healing advantages of the substance was left behind. His voice, cracked, and pathetically weak in tone, attempted a segment.

"...Ss...Salll...loh..."

"Sallow?" The caretaker repeated, after placing newely soaked cloth to the Saloh's lips.. Of course the pronounceation meant something entirely different in english than it did in Saloh's native language. It would have to do for now.

"Sallow.." He repeated once more, this time a bit more thoughtful. When Saloh had once again sucked the cloth dry of any milk, the strange caretaker drew the cloth back, and this time stood and left; Saloh could feel him, moments later, when his hands were busy shifting Saloh's ruby tail around in the waters that lapped gently against it about halfway up.

"I am Heen. I would give you more, but you are still weak. Your stomach would ache if it tried to digest more than that.. You will recover, eventually, but it will be slow. Now, I will prick you with this poison; But do not be afraid-" He commented, noting how Saloh's body had suddenly tensed at that last mention, "-it will not harm you. It will only force you to sleep. When you awaken next, we will speak more.. I will focus only on mending your throat while your body mends its self."

Following that, as promised, there was a prick somewhere on Saloh's lower tail. A small, curved scorpion's tail had sunk into a vein located there, and once the pain began to ebb away, Saloh lost consciousness merely a moment or so after.


	7. Chapter 7

...He is coming about again...

..I will leave for now... I would like to speak to him next time...

...I understand, Hussar...

"Are you awake?"

It was him again.. The one who called himself 'Heen'. Saloh felt relatively better when he awoke this time; The soothing, sweet-smelling aroma of what he now identified as Lotus Oil once again caressed his senses, and he could breathe without his throat aching terribly.

"Yes.." He even managed to reply. Besides a somewhat parched throat, it was nicely healed and didn't hurt as much as it did before to speak. His voice was a little bit stronger even.

"Good! This is excellent news. I have so many questions for you, Sallow! The first- Where did you come from?" Heen's excitement was overflowing in his voice, as the caretaker audibly shuffled over to Saloh's side. He could hear the stranger breathing, he was so close.

But before Saloh would answer, he, himself, was far too curious.. His hand lifted-and this time, his muscles were adjusted enough that he could bear with the pain of moving them-and placed over his eyes. Here, he felt what was blocking his vision.. A wet cloth. Further inspection observed that it covered all of his face but his lips.

"My eyes.." Saloh murmured softly.

Concern was obvious in his tone, this much Heen knew. He lifted a hand to place over Saloh's, and bring the Prince's hand down to his side once more.

"You must understand, Sallow.." Heen spoke softly; His tone had changed for some reason.. What was it? "You were badly burned all over your body. At first I suspected you were purposefully burned by angry villagers, but it became apparent that you had simply spent too long in the sun. The wet cloth has helped to soothe the skin and give you water where you could not drink."

Saloh nodded just softly, and spoke again.

"But.. Can I not open my eyes? I wish to see where I am, who you are.." He pleaded quietly. Even now his hand stretched up toward the cloth once more, but was once against stopped by Heen's hand. It was confusing to Saloh as to why Heen gave a disgruntled sort of sigh, before speaking next.

"Alright. Alright, Sallow.. If that is what you wish, I will remove the cloth. But do not say I didn't warn you. Your skin is skill recovering, and is still quite unsightly. Your face was so terrible at first, I could not tell where your features were at first glance."

Now prepped with the news of what he would look like, he felt Heen's fingertips gently gracing across his face once more. An occasional shudder would be given when his fingers would pass a particularly sensitive part of skin, but Saloh could feel layers of cloth lifting from his face. The cold air of night which clashed with the warmth from the nearby crackling fire made for.. Interesting sensations against the newely grown layers of skin.

His chin, chis cheeks.. His forehead, and ears; All of them were uncovered, until finally, only his eyes were left. Heen's breath seem to be held while he gently peeled back the cloth.

...

"There we are.."

Saloh's eyes slowly opened. He could hear the almost sickly sounding squish at doing so, as the water-softened dead skin of his eyelids was pushed upward. His vision was so blurred at first, he could still see nothing but vague shapes and lights.

"Can you see me?" Heen had asked. He could see a shadow moving after the statement, of what Saloh could only assume was a hand, or arm.

"Not well.." Saloh had replied, lifting his hand in response to try to touch it. His suspicions were indeed confirmed, as his fingertips-which, he was happy to note still felt correctly-closed around Heen's fingers. A soft smile curled upon Saloh's parched lips at this, and with his facial movements, he could once again hear the sickly squish-crunching of quickly drying skin.

Minutes passed, in silence, as Heen waited until Saloh's vision would clear. In the meantime, he would hold up various objects, and see if Saloh could understand what they were by touch. A brush, a bucket, a bottle..

And finally, the first clear image he could see. The blurriness faded in lieu of a squint, and he could see.. Heen!

A grinning man of early age; Older than a teenager, but younger than a fully fledged adult. Golden blond hair hung lazily about his face, and his skin, while somewhat tanned, was still fair. He was obviously a foreigner, but kind-hearted, so it didn't matter which nationality he hailed from. Heen's hand lifted and touched the back of Saloh's, holding the Prince's hand to Heen's cheek with a soft chuckle.

"You can see me now, can't you? Do you like what you see, Sallow?" Heen inquired in a light-hearted manner. Saloh had been about to reply, only.. The way Heen's thumb gently traced across his fingers set off a gentle crackle with each pass. Saloh's eyes trailed off to the side.

What he saw.. Brought sheer horror to his expression.


	8. Chapter 8

Where wet cloth was not placed, he could see the twisted, gnarled, grotesque looking flesh that looked to be several shades too light, and.. The skin didn't even look as if it was attatched to his body anymore!

"Gods!" Saloh cried, startled, jerking his hand away from Heen's face. The male now looked quite startled himself, and placed his hands upon Saloh's clothed shoulders, "Calm, Sallow! I warned you this was what you would look like." He tried to assure the Prince.

'I am hideous!'

That's what Saloh wanted to cry out so badly. His eyes flit over himself, and no matter where he looked, any bit of exposed flesh was the same, gruesome tapestry of marred flesh. Heen's pushing on his shoulders eased the Prince to lay back down once more, albeit breathing quickly out of panic.

Gritting his teeth, he managed to swallow his emotions and keep calm. He gazed up at Heen, and as if like a mirror, the foreign caretaker seemed to be reflecting Saloh's pain right back at him. "I am.. sorry." He even whispered softly, drawing his hands back from Saloh's shoulders now that he was calm again.

"Saloh, I will do everything I can to mend your flesh. But I am unfamiliar with the body of a Naga; Your throat has healed so quickly, yet the rest of you shows no sign of recovery.. It is perplexing, but I will still try. Please bear with it in the meantime." Heen explained with somber tone. And now that he called attention to it; Saloh finally noticed that Heen was not Naga.. But human!

"..Heen? You.." Saloh murmured softly, lifting his head just enough to gaze down at Heen's legs over the bedding he rest on. To tell the truth, this was the first time he'd ever been this close to a human. His legs were alien to Saloh, and.. looked rather freakish to the Naga. His gaze lifted back up to Heen's expression, and he saw how the caretaker was merely smiling. Warmly, tenderly smiling.

"Do not worry, Sallow." Heen reassured the Naga, lifting a hand to brush Saloh's grown bangs from his eyes, "I trust I should probably be as afraid of you, as you should be of me; Our cultures deem it this way. But we have an unspoken friendship as you well know, and so I will say this for the last time, friend.. I have no intention of harming you because of what you are. I trust it is the same way for me, eh?" Heen chuckled softly, swiftly rising and stepping away to brush off his legs of sand.

To this, Saloh merely shook his head slowly, "You have shown me kindness beyond any possible expectations, Heen. I could never harm you. It is.. strange, is all. The last human I was closest to was fifty yards away, and firing at me with a bow."

"Ah!" Heen interjected, holding his hands up, that fox-like grin gracing his features once more, "I am much closer than that! And further yet, I hold no bow, or arrows!" Light jesting proved to ease the situation, however little. A worried, weak smile had passed Saloh's expression.. Recognition that things seemed desperate, but the light-hearted mannerisms of the caretaker helped.

"Heen!" A thundering voice suddenly boomed from outside the tent.

Saloh's brows perked in mild surprise for the deep voice; But also how Heen dropped to his knees as if it were a natural reflex, hands diving into a nearby open crate to find something. He appeared quite frantic in his movements, which urged Saloh to try rising slowly.

"Heen? What are you-"

"Quiet!" Heen snapped hastily. He soon rose, turning to a confused and worried Saloh with the item he had been searching for; It was another one of those stingers he had been using to put Saloh to sleep. Everything, next, happened in such a flash.. Saloh could hear hooves pounding outside, and he couldn't even manage to ask Heen what was going on, before he felt the prick between his scales.

As his arms gave way, and he sunk back down, Saloh could see how pained Heen looked, gently petting at Saloh's tail, as if for comfort. But the last thing Saloh saw, was a robed man, dark skin, and a smile perched on his lips..

"_H.. Heen..._"

Darkness overcame his vision. Once again, the poison numbed his mind beyond control, and he drifted into slumber. All questions that had been burning in his mind faded, leaving his limp form at the mercy of Heen and.. The other man.


	9. Chapter 9

...It will not happen again, Hussar. Please be gentle.. I worked long to heal him...

...You have done your part... You will recieve payment shortly...But first.

Once again, Saloh awakened to the sweet, tender aroma of Lotus Oils burning in the air. He could just faintly hear Heen's voice speaking to another nearby, though the slumbering effects of the venom were slow to wear from his system this time around. Through ebon bangs shrouding his vision, he could somewhat make out the two figures to match the voices.. Back-lighted by flickering candles, he saw how their attention turned to him at his faintest shift.

"Heen.." Saloh whispered in a groggy manner, a bandaged hand lifting toward the man - To which Heen exchanged a hesitant look with the one he called 'Hussar', before stepping forward to take Saloh's hand gently in his own.

"Worry not, Sallow. I am here, and.. There is someone I would like you to meet, if you are awake enough to greet him." Heen spoke hesitantly still, almost in a timid manner. The fox-like grin he usually bore was replaced by an expression that make him seem gaunt, though he tried wearing a weak-hearted smile as assurance. It did little to ease Saloh's worries, mind..

At his mention, the robed man stepped forward from the shadows, and into the faint candle light that rest at Saloh's bed-side. The Prince's vibrant eyes turned up toward him through shrouded bangs, and he could now see the man was.. intimidating, to say the least.

"This is Hussar Neta." Heen spoke whilst petting the bandages covering Saloh's hand gently. Neta smiled in a calm manner down at Saloh, though the sharpness of his jet gaze sparked an unsettling feeling down Saloh's spine. His nervousness was clear even as Hussar Neta sunk down to his knees beside the bed, taking Saloh's hand from Heen without a second thought.

Heen's expression turned sour, but he sunk to the foot of the bed and waited silently as Neta turned Saloh's hand over a few times, seeming keenly interested in the condition of his flesh.

"I have heard much about you, Saloh.. I must admit, when Heen first told me he had aquired a live Naga from the dunes, I did not believe him." Neta remarked, eventually pausing to smile up at Saloh in a slightly smug manner. Saloh's brows furrowed, and as he looked to Heen in a questioning manner, the foreigner now could not even look at Saloh. His head remained bowed, hands wringing themselves together tightly.

Neta continued to speak, and Saloh looked back to him, remaining silent though the worry began to crawl up his belly like a twisting snake.

"When he also told me your skin had been horribly disfigured by the sands, I was anxious to see this disfiguration, though I could not arrive here until days recent.." His voice rolled out like coarse sand over a grinder, and he now reached up to Saloh's shoulder, dragging his fingertips just gently across the partially moistened skin, causing it to squish and crackle in a sickly sounding manner. His eyes narrowed softly, seeing how Saloh cringed, eyes closing.

"Tell me. Does it hurt?" Neta inquired, hands encircling Saloh's wrist to undo the bandaging there. Saloh only shook his head slowly, attempting still to remain silent in the prescence of this stranger who gave off such a startling aura..

"He has not felt pain for a while, Hussar. Though I have done all I can to repair his skin, I do not know as much as you, in healing." Heen admitted quietly. A hand drifted down and placed upon Saloh's tail, drawing his hand down several times in a slow petting motion - To instill some comfort in the Prince, whom Heen could see was entirely uncomfortable.

Neta lifted his gaze to Heen momentarily, a soft smirk appearing as he then glanced back to Saloh, hands now working to unwrap the bandages from the arm of the Naga. "Good. Then it is as I thought.." He remarked in a knowing manner. Bandages removed, he placed two fingers to the back of Saloh's hand, making sure the Naga was watching prior to what he did next.

"You may look like a man.." His fingers formed a pinching motion, "But your body is that of a snake."

With that mention made, both Saloh and Heen gawked in sheer awe as Neta lifted the pinched skin.. And removed it.

This revealed a fresh layer of skin beneath, rich, tan, and just as smoothe as it was before, rather than the ghastly pale and gnarled looking skin which Neta continued to strip further and further up Saloh's arm. It was clear now that Saloh's skin didn't need to be mended, but shed! He never was a medic, so it's no wonder that the Scholar never would have guessed this to be his problem. Neta, however.. Somehow, he knew.

"Heen." Neta spoke firmly, tearing off and throwing the arm-skin aside so he could work on Saloh's torso next, "Start on his face. The quicker we are to remove this dead skin, the better he will feel."

"But my skin- What is this?" Saloh's voice finally lurched forward, uneasy. He, himself, was eagerly picking at the skin on his chest and shoulders, eyes wide for how pleasurable the open air felt upon the exposed flesh beneath. Heen took Saloh by the chin, making quick work of the bandages and he, too, assisted Neta in removal of the skin.

"A snake, from time to time, must burrow among the rocks and sands of the desert to remove his skin. For each time he does this, he has grown a new skin beneath - And.. he is all the more beautiful when he shows it." Neta's words flowed like silk, capturing Saloh's gaze upon Heen in an almost entrapping manner. Heen saw this, and darkened just slightly in shade at his cheeks, casting an awkward glance to Neta whilst pulling the last of the skin from Saloh's face.


	10. Chapter 10

For a while yet, both Neta and Heen worked to help Saloh shed all of his skin. Even down his scales for a portion the skin was removed, and just so carefully, that Neta might keep the remnants of the ruby scales Saloh bore for his private collection. And before too long, Saloh was revealed to be the handsome, sand-born Naga whom he was prior.

Heen was ordered to leave the tent. Though he was greatly reluctant to do so, a simple and sharp look from Neta was his one and only warning to obey orders, and so Heen had gathered up the shed skins and exited the tent.

Neta's attention turned back to Saloh, who was eager to pick off any tiny flecks of skin remaining. Such squirrely movements of excitement brought an amused smile to Neta's expression, and a hand was lifted and placed to Saloh's chest to still the movements.

"Saloh." Neta stated quietly as Saloh's gaze rose to meet his own, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Saloh then replied, a wide smile appearing upon his expression, "But it still itches me a bit. It feels as if the skin is still there, I had gotten so used to it over these past few days."

Neta's brows perked just subtly. His demeanor changed on a whim, as it was renown for doing - To those that knew him. With a drooping of his eyes and a slow, creeping upturn of the corners of his lips, Neta's hand slowly spread over Saloh's chest, in a slow, sensual manner. He drew it up, and then down, and in a slow circular movement which elicited a soft gasp and jump from Saloh.

Saloh's expression of delight faded, replaced immediately then by the same startled expression he bore when first drawn into the dark room of Kium's-His father's-palace. "Does this feel pleasing to your skin, then? I imagine it is quite sensitive from the sudden exposure..." Neta's voice rolled out as smoothe as ever. It was no longer comforting, not that it ever was. It was.. different. Saloh's cheeks darkened beneath his deep skin, and his breath hitched as he made to sit himself up properly.

"Stop.. Please." He whispered. Saloh's voice fled him, hushed to barely a whisper as he seemed to retreat into himself. He felt he could not make any open motion to phyiscally stop Hussar Neta from touching him in such sensual manners, but he would squirm and lean every which way as if to somehow 'avoid' his touch.

"You and I both know this is a nice feeling," Hussar Neta purred to Saloh, and his hand was joined by another in order to gently push Saloh back down onto the cot, "I have waited very long to meet you. Do not think it is purely for sexual needs." He spoke in a very blunt manner and smirked as Saloh turned red as a ruby.

"I.. I-" Saloh flinched. He sunk back down into the cot, feeling weak as a newborn kitten under the man's touch, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut for he felt just a little better not seeing that devil-like smirk poised upon his lips, "I do not... It is not such- For me, and you.. t-to..." He shuddered softly. The very thought! A human and a naga.. It didn't appeal to Saloh at all, and it disgusted him how Hussar Neta was making him feel by taking advantage of the sensitivity his body was suffering just then.

"Ah-" Neta leaned down, and drew his hand up Saloh's chest to settle around Saloh's neck, pressed slightly up into the underside of Saloh's jaw, "You say this, and yet you do not make to push me away. I have heard tale of the strength of a Naga- Able to lift a man and toss him without the slightest exertion..?" Neta whispered into Saloh's ear, turning Saloh's head to examine him like some sort of object. These actions of examination had suddenly turned the situation from sexual to... strange.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Saloh asked, struggling to turn his head back to look at Neta, though it was held firmly in place as Neta inspected behind Saloh's ears.

"Did I not say? I am not here to fulfill my sexual needs with a Naga, let alone a Naga man. You are a curious thing to be alive, and I am interested to discover why it is you are... If what my assistant tells me is true, you should have died out there in the sand. And further, your.."

Neta trailed off, eyes fixed upon something on the back of Saloh's neck. Saloh's eyes widened and a strangled-sounding yelp escaped him as Neta's hand tightened around his neck, silk-like fingers tightly grasping Saloh's jaw to angle his head down. He could breathe, but only just so.

"..regenerative... mmmm." Neta trailed off again. Nails dragged across the back of Saloh's neck, and then began to scratch repeatedly at the same spot, as if digging at something under the skin.

"Nhgah!" Saloh shrieked! "L-Let me go! Stop!" He began to thrash- Just what was he doing?! It hurt! Neta was trying to scrape his skin off it almost seemed like- Saloh found his strength in a fight-or-flight reaction, wherein his hands began to tug at Hussar Neta's arm and hand.


End file.
